What Could Happen?
by andrew's baby
Summary: Miley is falling head over heels for a guy. Are they meant to be? Could one girl's biggest secret change everyone's view about that one that girl? If Miley's ex Jake Ryan comes back what will happen? Niley or Jiley? Loe? KevinxCassie?
1. The Beach

**What Could Happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. **

**Miley POV**

_What could possibly happen? I thought to myself. What could happen if I told him my real feelings?_

I was awake and laying my bed. It was 10 am on a Saturday morning. I was supposed to meet Lilly at the beach in 2 hours. I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a purple and white striped bikini with a flower on the side of bottoms, a white tank from Roxy, and a pair of purple shorts. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I put it up in a ponytail and slipped on my white flip flops. I walked to the hall closet and grabbed a white towel with flowers on it. I walked back to room and put it in my tote along with my new iPhone and my sunscreen. I walked out of my room and down to the living room. My dad was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning Daddy" I said.

My dad turned around and smiled at me "Morning Darling"

"I'm going down to the beach."

"I ok just be back before dinner."

"Ok!" I walked out the door by the time I got to the beach it was 11:30 am I was early, but Lilly was already waiting for me. She had been surfing she had her hair was wet and her board was in hand.

"Hey Miley!" She said with a giant smile

I said "Hey Lilly" with an equally big smile.

"Wanna get something to eat?" she questioned

"Sure" We walked over to Rico's she got a hot dog and a water. I got nachos and a water.

There was a silence as we sat an ate. "So…you wanna go shopping later?" Lilly said to break the silence. "Of course. I'm always up for shopping with my best friend!" We ate our food and walked down by the water. Lilly was ready to swim, but I just wanted to get a tan for the time being. No sooner had I layed down on my towel a shadow emerged.

"Hey there Miley!" a familiar voice said.

" Nick? Oh my gosh Nick! I thought you and your brothers were on tour?" I said nearly tackling him. " We were, but we finished." "Well I am glad" I said with a smile.

_This was him. This was the person I wanted to know how I felt about him. Nick Jonas._


	2. Dinner at the Jonas?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Lilly POV**

"Hey Lilly" Nick said.

"Hey Nick. Where's Joe?"

"Back at the house." He said with a questioning look.

"Oh ok"

"So…do you two wanna join Kevin, Joe, and I for dinner tonight?" Before Miley could say anything I answered with a huge smile "Yes, we would love to join you for dinner. I just have to call my mom." "Ok. So call me if you can't come. We will be waiting at our house at 5 sharp"

We both nodded and Nick walked away until he was out of sight.

"Oh my gosh Miley!! We are having dinner with the Jonas brothers!" I squealed. "I know this is so awesome. We can get ready at my house." "Ok!"

We picked up our stuff and walked back to my house. I asked my mom if I could go to dinner with the Jonas Brothers and she told me yes. I gave her hug and told her I would be at Miley's. With that Miley and I walked out the front door of my house and went to hers.

**Jackson POV**

Miley and Lilly looked extremely happy when they walked in the door of our house. They were whispering to each other. "What are you two so happy about" I asked. "Nothing" they said in unison. They ran off to Miley's bedroom.

**Miley POV**

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?" he asked sweetly.

"Can I go to dinner with the Jonas Brothers?" "I thought they were on tour?" He said. "They were but Nick came down to the beach and asked us to come to dinner…so can I go? Lilly's mom said she could." "Alright bud. But be back before 10:00pm" He kissed me on the forehead and walked downstairs.

It was already 2:30 we decided it was time to get ready. We went over to the closet. Clothes were flying everywhere for about 30 minutes. We each found the perfect outfit. Lilly was wearing a pink sequin tank with a black cardigan a denim mini and some flats. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a red tunic over top ad some red flip flops. We walked over to the mirror and put our make up on then went to the bathroom to do our hair. Lilly put hers into a ponytail and I curled my hair. We were ready. It was about 4:30 so we decided we should head over to the Jonas'. They lived about a mile away so we asked my dad to drive us over.

**Lilly POV**

We walked out to Mr. Stewart's car and got in. Miley and I looked so cute in our outfits. We arrived at the Jonas' house about 4:45. We got out of the car Miley told her dad she would see him later and I told him thank you. He drove away. We walked up to the door. Wow their house was BIG! I rang the doorbell and Kevin answered. "Hello girls" "Hey Kevin!" we said in unison. "Nick and Joe are in the living room. I have to go help my mom. See you two at dinner!" "OK!"

We walked into the living room. Luckily we didn't get lost. Ha.

"WOW, you look gorgeous Miley!" Nick said with a smile. "Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself." She said lovingly.

I could totally tell Miley was crushing on Nick. Joe stood up and walked over by me. "Hello Lilly. You look gorgeous tonight." Joe said a smile creeping along his face. "Thank you. Joe can I talk to you? In private?"

Miley shot me a look of what? I'll tell you later I whispered as Joe and I walked away. We went into the music room. It was really cool in there. _I wonder if Joe likes me. I mean anytime I am around him he is always smiling. Maybe he is the smiling type._ "So what did you wanna talk about" Joe asked pulling me away from my thoughts. "Well…I…uh have a…confession" "What about?" Joe asked anxiously. "Ya see I sorta….I am just going to say it! JOE I LIKE YOU!!" Tears were already starting come, I couldn't let them because Joe would notice. I just had to get out of there. I started to walk out of the room, when I felt a tug on my wrist. It was Joe before I could get out of his grasp he kissed me. Sparks flew. I knew he was the one for me!

_WOW, he really does like me! I am so happy now!_ I pulled away slowly.

**Miley POV**

Lilly and Joe had been gone for 5 minutes so I figured I should start a conversation with Nick.

"So…um…Nick…how was the tour?" I asked. _That was a dumb question I thought to myself._ "It was great. All of our concerts sold out fast." "That's good. What is for dinner?" "I don't know Kevin wouldn't tell me and Joe" "KEVIN COOKS?" I said a bit loudly. "umm…yeah. Why?" he said. "I didn't know that was all." "Oh ok. You wanna go somewhere with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure where did you have in mind?" "It's a surprise" he said with a smirk. "Oh. So what time should I meet you?" I asked. "I will pick you up around noon?" "That will be great!" "Ok"

_I wonder where Lilly and Joe are. They have been gone for like 10 minutes now! Maybe Joe is showing her the house. Yeah that could take awhile. Haha. _

I must have laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" "Huh…what? Sorry I was thinking." "Oh about what?" "Just stuff in general" "Ok" he said with a little bit of sarcasm.

**A/N: So what do you think? 5 reviews is when I will update. R&R. Thank you!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Oh my goodness! You guys are awesome! I have gotten like 12 reviews in the course of a day and a half! Thank you so much. To clear things up, the Jonas Brothers know Miley Stewart as Miley and not Hannah. They have no idea she has a secret. Just thought I would clear that up so no one got confused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana. **

**Joe POV**

"Lilly?" I said

"Yeah…J-Joe?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you. I just thought it was now or never."

"Don't be sorry. Thank you!" She said with great enthusiasm.

"Your welcome. We better get back Miley and Nick are going to think we got lost."

"Probably, Miley is probably already wondering where we are."

**Nick POV**

_Wow. Miley looks so beautiful tonight. _

"Nick? Earth to Nick…Nicholas Jonas!"

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Wanna go into the dining room and sit? Kevin said dinner was almost ready."

"Uh…sure." I said.

Miley started to get up and I followed. Just as we were about to sit down Lilly and Joe came and sat down with smiles from ear to ear across their faces. They were holding hands and looking at each dreamily. I figured I would find out what happened later.

"So…um did you guys get lost or something?" Miley asked

"Sorta" Lilly and Joe said in unison.

"Oh."

"What does sorta mean?" I asked.

Joe looked at Lilly.

"Joe took me for a tour around the house." Lilly said still looking at Joe.

"Yeah that's right." Joe said a bit surprised by her answer. She leaned over to his ear and whispered something I could not really make out…

"We…tell them…dinner." Lilly whispered softly. That was all I could hear of it though. I glanced over at Miley and she was looking at me. I quickly looked away.

**Miley POV**

_I hope Nick didn't see me staring at him. That would be awkward._

Kevin came into the room. "Dinner is served" he said as he sat down a huge pan of spaghetti.

"It smells good" Lilly said.

"Thank you, wait til you try it! It will be even better!" Kevin said with a smile.

We all got some spaghetti and started to eat.

"Kevin this is amazing!" I said very happily.

"Told you it would be." Kevin said

We sat around the living just chatting when Joe had a wild idea. Truth or Dare. I did not want to play, but Lilly said it would be fun.

"Nick truth or dare?" Joe said with a smirk.

"Truth"

"Do you like someone right now? I mean like like?"

"Uh…yeah actually I do." _I wonder if he is talking about me?_

"Ok. Lilly truth or dare?"

"DARE!" she said. I was surprised about the excitement in her voice.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Joe."

"OK!"

Lilly leaned over and kissed Joe on the cheek.

**Lilly POV**

I had to kiss Joe on the cheek so it wasn't to obvious we sort of liked each other.

"That was nice." Joe said winking at me.

"Ok. Kevin truth or dare?"

"Yeah…I guess…truth.

"Do you like Hannah Montana's music?"

"Yeah. It is awesome!" Kevin said.

I glanced over and saw Miley's face light up with joy.

"Miley truth or dare?" Kevin asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nick, I mean on the lips." Kevin said winking at Joe.

Nick just gave Kevin and Joe the death glare. He mouthed something to his brothers. I didn't know what though.

"Uhh…I don't…" Before she could finish Nick had crashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

**Miley POV**

_Oh wow. Nick is a great kisser. He must like me! YAY! _

Nick pulled away slowly. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know I will get it!" Kevin offered.

**Kevin POV**

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had beautiful shoulder length hair with a side bang. She had blue eyes. She about 5'3".

"Is there a party here tonight?" she asked.

"No, I think you have the wrong house." I said

"OMG! You're Kevin Jonas!" She said just now realizing.

"That's me."

"Oh I am so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Well I better go."

"Ok. Oh hey do you live around here?"

"Yeah about 5 blocks down. By the way my name is Cassie." She said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Well see you around!"

I closed the door.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"The most beautiful girl ever." I said happily.

What did you think? By the way Cassie is a real person. I did not make her up. She is actually loliverislove. Also I changed around some stuff. It was only when Cassie came to the door though. R&R thank you!


	4. The Date and the Beach

A/N: Hey people. I am soo sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have been very busy the last couple of days. Believe me I will make up for it tonight and tomorrow. I am going to write two chapters but if I don't get like 5 reviews before I go to sleep tonight then I won't put up the 5th chapter. Anyway here is chapter 4!

**The next day…**

**Lilly POV**

I am getting ready to head over to Miley's I have to help her get ready for her "Surprise Date" with Nick! I am so happy for her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

"I am heading over to Miley's to help her get ready."

"Ok. See you after while." She kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs to her bedroom.

I walked into Miley's house. Said good morning to Jackson and Mr. Stewart and went up the stairs to Miley's room. I opened the door and she was still sleeping!!!

"MILEY!!! WAKE UP!! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR DATE!!!" I screamed.

"Huh? What…oh hey Lilly." Miley said as she stretched.

"Hello?? Date with Nick Jonas? Ring a bell? He is coming to get you in 2 hours!!"

"I am getting up!"

After she had gotten herself out of bed she ran over to her closet. We were trying to decide if she should wear a skirt or jeans.

"I think you should wear this denim mini" I said.

"That is cute. Now we need to find a shirt." She said grabbing the skirt out of my hand.

After a bit we found the perfect shirt. It was a baby blue cami from Hollister. It went perfect with the skirt. She ran into the bathroom to put it on. She also put on some blue eyeshadow some mascara and strawberry lip gloss. She put on a pair of baby blue flats that matched the shirt. She curled her hair in loose curls and grabbed her purse.

"So…How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great Miley! I know Nick is going to love the outfit!" I said very excitedly.

"Let's go into the living room and wait."

"Ok!"

**Miley POV**

_Wow! Nick looked so amazing! He is so cute! _I thought to myself.

"You look nice Nick!"

"Thank you Miley! You look amazing yourself!"

I blushed and he escorted me outside. We got into the white stretch limo and were off. When we about there Nick told me to close my eyes and not peek. I did as he said. The limo came to a stop. Nick got out then gently pulled me out of car. He put his hand on my back to guide me which way to go. He sat me down on the ground removed his hand and told me to open my eyes. I looked around in complete awe. The sun was shining brightly on my face.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It is wow, Nick! It is so beautiful."

"Just like you." He softly kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed again. Except this time I think I was redder then before.

_Nick is soo sweet. He is cute and romantic and funny. Wow. I think I love him._

**Nick POV**

"So…"

"So..." Miley said.

I pulled out a black velvet box while Miley wasn't looking. I put my finger up to her chin and turned her head towards me.

"Miley I wanna give you something."

She glanced down.

I opened the box. It was a heart necklace that said Miley in the middle.

"Miley will you be my girlfriend?" I asked a bit shyly.

"I…I…yes!" she said gently.

I put the necklace around her. I sat back down and pulled her into a hug, she pulled away from the hug and looked down at the shimmering necklace.

"Nick I love the necklace it is so beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome Miley! I am glad you like it."

**Kevin POV**

Joe was out and so was Nick so I decided to go down to the beach. As soon as I got there I noticed that Cassie was there. I didn't want to go talk to her so I just walked over near her and she noticed me right away.

"Kevin…wait up." She said.

"Oh hey Cassie!" I acted as if I had not seen her standing there.

"What are you doing? I figured you be with your brothers recording or something."

"Well Nick and Joe are both out."

"Oh. You want to hang out with me instead?"

I nodded. She said ok and we walked down by the water.

_She was really pretty. _I thought to myself.

"So…do you wanna go for a swim?" she asked unsure.

"That would be great!"

**Cassie POV**

Kevin and I ran out into the water. I was swimming and he was just looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just looking around." He quickly glanced around the beach.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"So what are you doing this Friday?" he asked me.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Well do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Sure!"

"It's a date then"

A/N: So did you like it? Did you like the surprise place Nick took Miley? Tell me in your reviews! I will write more later and post it if I have 5 reviews for this chapter! So keep the reviews coming! They motivate me to write!


	5. He's Back?

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I got like 9 in an hour!! You guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Also, Nick took Miley to romantic picnic by a river. I forgot to type that in the last chapter. I am sorry. Ok here is Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 5

He's Back?

**Miley POV**

"Come on…pick up…pick up!!!" I screamed into the phone.

After three rings Lilly answered.

"Lilly here!"

"LILLY GUESS WHAT!!!" I yelled into the phone.

"One OWWW! Two what??"

"I am dating Nick Jonas!!!" I said excitedly!

"NO FREAKIN' WAY???"

"Yes way! He asked me when we went on our date! He also gave me a heart necklace that says Miley!!"

"Congrats!"

"Lilly I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye Miles."

30 minutes later

"Miley…Miley…hold…on…a minute." Oliver said trying to catch up with me.

"Hey Oliver! What's up?"

"You will never guess who is back!"

"Who?" I asked

"Jake Ryan"

"Your point? I am dating Nick I don't care about Jake anymore." I said

"Well he…wait your dating Nick?" he asked shocked.

"uh yeah!"

"Oh ok. Well Jake wants to see you, he is down by the water."

"Thank you Oliver."

Oliver walked over to Rico's and started flirting with some random girl.

_Typical Oliver and his donut self. Haha._

I walked slowly down to the beach. Hoping for a miracle that Nick might show up and it would give me an excuse to leave. Sadly I knew he would not be here because him and his brothers were recording. Jake started to come into vision. _Butterflies…no not those butterflies!! _I thought.

"Miley!" Jake said as he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Jake." I said a bit dully.

"What not excited to see me?"

"It's not that…"

I was cut off by a kiss. I pulled away quickly.

"JAKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

He leaned over and whispered.

"Miley I know I said I wanted to be just friends but I want to be so much more."

"No Jake! You broke my heart. Then you expect to come back and I just automatically want to date you? It's too late for that. I am taken!" With that I stormed off.

I went up to my bedroom and called Lilly.

"Lilly can you come over…like now?"

"Sure Miles. I will be over in like 5 minutes"

"Ok. Bye" click

5 minutes later

"Miley what's wrong?"

"Jake!!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked confused

"He comes back after his movie expects that I am still available, kisses me, then says he wants to get back together!! I mean he just expects me to still have feelings for him. I mean I am dating Nick. Who might I mention I love very much!"

"Miley calm down." Lilly said a bit scared.

"Ok."

"I just I don't know what to do. I mean I like having Jake as a friend, but I am not going to break up with Nick then have the chance of having my heart broke AGAIN!"

"It's ok Miles." Lilly said rubbing my back to calm me back down.

"Well I better get going. I have to get home before my mom kills me."

"Ok. Thanks Lilly"

"Your welcome"

I just lay there thinking about all the good times I had with Jake. Then all the good times with Nick. Nick had never broken my heart, but Jake was well Jake. He was super sweet and he even wore that itchy wig for me, Nick was so amazing. He was sweet and loving and anything else I could want in a boyfriend.

_Miley stop thinking like that! You love Nick not Jake._ I mentally slapped myself.

A/N: So what did you think? Do you think Nick should somehow find out about the kiss? You tell me in your reviews! R&R please! I will write more tonight or tomorrow!


	6. Wait,what?

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was extremely tired last night. I had a meeting this morning then school, but I am updating now! Thank you for all the reviews. 2 people said Nick should find out, but one said not to. I figured out a way to work out both! So here is chapter 6!

**Nick POV**

I figured it was time to get up considering it was 11:30 on a Sunday. Neither Joe nor Kevin had bothered to wake me.

"NICK? Are you up yet?" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" I said groggily

"Ok. Well your father and I are going to look for some new furniture. We will be gone most of the day."

"Ok. Bye mom. Love you!"

"You too sweetie" She said as I heard the front door close.

"Joe? Kevin?" I asked to no one in particular.

No response. Again.

"Joe? Kevin?" still nothing. _I guess they were out. Oh well._

I got out of bed and got dressed. I decided to call Miley. I picked up my silver Razr and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey Nick!"

"You want to come over? I am bored. My parents are out and it is hard telling where Joe and Kevin are." I said

"Sure!" she said excitedly.

20 minutes later…

**Miley POV**

I arrived at Nick's around 12:50ish. I knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute." I heard through the door.

The door flew open and there stood Nick.

"Hey Miley." Nick said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Nick." I said sadly.

"Miley come in and tell me what's wrong." He said quietly.

"What? Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." I said nervously and went and sat down on the couch in the huge living room.

"Yes there is. I know it."

"Well ya see. Jake sort of came back and well he kissed me. I didn't kiss back or anything I yelled at him then stormed off."

"Wait, what?" he said a bit angrily.

"Now you hate me! GREAT!" I said as I burst into tears.

"I don't hate you. I just can't believe him." He said as he comforted me.

My crying subsided.

"SO you don't hate me and you are not mad at me?" I asked a smile appearing.

"I'm not mad at you. I am mad at Jake."

"I'm glad. Nick one more thing. I need to be completely honest about."

"and that is…" he trailed off.

"I'm Hannah Montana."

"You are…wait how? No you can't be. I met Hannah…" he trailed off again.

"We look alike don't we?" I asked as stared at me in complete shock.

"Yeah, very much so." He said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just felt like I had to tell be completely honest with you."

"Who else knows and are you going to tell Kevin and Joe?"

"The only people who know are my dad, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. Well now you. I will eventually tell Joe and Kevin. I think Hannah is going to stop by later with Lola and Mike." I said

"So does that mean that Lola is Lilly and Mike is Oliver?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm glad I know." He said enthusiastically

"Me too." I said as I hugged him.

A/N: So…did you like? I know Miley telling Nick her secret was a bit you know sudden, but I felt that he should now while she was being honest about the Jake thing. If you know what I mean. So anyway hit the little review button there at the bottom and we will both be happy!


	7. The Visit

**Chapter 7**

**The Visit**

**Oliver POV**

Miley called me earlier and told me to put my Mike disguise on. She said Hannah, Lola, and Mike were making a surprise visit. I don't know to who or why.

Briiing briiing

I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

_Miley_

(A/N: **Oliver is bold** and Miley is regular.)

"**Hey Miles."**

"Are you ready to go for the visit?"

"**Yep." **

"The limo will be at your house in about 10 to 15 minutes."

"**Ok. See you later!"**

"Bye Oliver."

_10 minutes or so later…_

I was waiting outside for the limo. It was 6:00 and the limo pulled up. I got in and the driver drove towards Miley's house. The limo stopped and I got out to get Miley and Lilly.

"Miley…Lilly! Come on the limo is here!"

"Coming" Lilly yelled from upstairs.

"Ok. Bye Daddy. I'll be back before 10. Ok I won't." Miley yelled as she walked down the stairs.

**Lilly POV**

I was wearing a black and white patterned mini skirt with black leggings and a white shirt. I had on a black wig with a white headband and some black peep toes. I had a bunch of black and white jewelry and I had on some mascara and lip gloss. Miley on the other hand was wearing a silver sequin dress with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and some silver wedges. She had on a few silver accessories and some mascara and lip gloss.

"Hey Oliver!" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Lilly. Come on we have to go." Oliver said this as he grabbed Miley and I by the wrist and drug us out the door and into the limo. We got in and Oliver closed the door.

"What's the rush?" asked Miley

"Oh nothing. You just said we had to leave about 6:30 and it was border line 6:30." He said looking out the window.

"Whatever." Miley said.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. We pulled up to familiar home.

"M-Hannah what are we doing at the Jonas'?" I asked.

"We are visiting them. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me they were the people we were visiting?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Miley said calmly.

"Oh."

We exited the limo and walked up to the door. Miley knocked on the door. The door immediately swung open.

"Hello Hannah!" Nick said excitedly.

"Hey Nick! You remember Lola and Mike, right?" she asked equally excited.

"Yes I do. Won't you come in?"

"Sure." We said in unison.

**Nick POV**

Miley looked gorgeous tonight.

"Hey Nick. Who was at the d-?"

Joe sat down and just gazed in awe.

"Joe you remember Hannah, Lola, and Mike?" Nick asked questionably.

"Uh…yeah I do. Kevin!" Joe said.

Kevin walked in.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Miley cleared her throat and Kevin looked in her direction.

"Oh…uh hey Hannah."

"Hey Kevin."

**Miley POV**

_Kevin and Joe seemed surprised that Hannah, Lola, and Mike showed up. _

"Hannah? Earth to Hannah." Joe said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were coming over this evening."

"It was a surprise." I said winking at Nick.

"Oh. So…uh…why did you come over?" Joe asked

"The girl Nick is dating is me."

"NO. He is dating Miley!!" Kevin and Joe said in unison.

"Yes and me."

Lilly and Oliver shot me looks of what the heck.

"Nick isn't a two timer." Joe yelled.

Nick butted in "No I'm not a two timer, but Hannah has a secret."

They both looked at Nick questionably. Then at me. They looked closely for about 5 minutes.

"Miley?!?!?"

"Hi!" I said as I pulled off my wig.

"Miley! What are you doing!" yelled Lilly and Oliver.

"Telling my secret to Joe and Kevin."

"Will you promise to keep my secret?" I asked unsure

"Of course!" Kevin and Joe said in unison.

"I just have two questions." Kevin said

"Ok."

"One…Who are Lola and Mike. Two…Why did you become Hannah Montana and not just be Miley Stewart?"

"Lola and Mike are Lilly and Oliver." I said this and Lilly took off her wig and Oliver took off his hat and goatee. Two I wanted to be a normal person. So Robby Ray and I came up with Hannah Montana. There you have it!"

"Ok!"

Just then my phone rang it was…

_Jake Ryan_

A/N: Oh cliffy. I am so evil. Haha. Just kidding. So did you like it? Joe and Kevin know. If you have any ideas for what should happen next please let me know either in your review or you can PM me.


	8. You Guessed Right

**Chapter 8**

**You Thought…Right?**

**Miley POV**

I stared down at my Hannah phone for the longest time. Jake? Why would he be calling me? I finally answered it.

(A/N: **Jake is bold** and Miley is normal.)

"Hello?"

"**Miley, listen I need to talk to you. I made a mistake. I would rather have you in my life as a friend that not at all. Can you please come over in about 30 minutes?"**

"I am sor-."

"**Miley please. This is extremely important."**

"Ok. I will be there. Bye."

"**Bye Miles."**

Click-

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

"A friend. I have to go. Lilly you and Oliver can stay just have the limo drop you off at your houses."

"Ok" Lilly and Oliver said in unison.

I stood up and started towards the door I felt a slight tug on my wrist.

**Nick POV**

I stood up and walked after Miley. I had no clue why she was leaving and who she was going to see. Just as she was about open the door I tugged on her wrist.

"Miley why are you leaving?"

"I have to go see a friend." She said starting to open the door again.

"Miley hold on." I said pulling her closer to me.

"Can I come with you?"

"No Nick. I am sorry, but this is between me and my friend."

"Alright." I kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"I am going to go to my room." I said calmly.

I walked up the stairs and into my room and closed the door. I got my guitar some paper and pen.

**Jake POV**

I was sitting on the couch tapping my finger on the table beside me. I was waiting for Miley. The doorbell went off.

"Hold on a second." I said as I got up and walked over to the door.

I opened the door. Miley walked in and sat down on the couch I had just been sitting on.

"Look Miley I know you don't wanna be here, but this is really important."

"I understand Jake. What did you want to tell me?"

"I know it was jerkish of me to kiss you the day I came back without even telling you how I felt. I know now you have a boyfriend. I am sorry and I really just wanna be friends." I said

"Jake that is so sweet." Miley said as she leaned over and gave me a hug.

What was I supposed to do push her away? No I couldn't do that to her. So I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and our eyes met.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I kissed her back.

"Oh my gosh. Jake I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I am sorry." She said freaking out.

I crashed our lips together and she calmed down.

"Miley, I guessed you still liked me. I just didn't say anything."

"Jake…I…you guessed…right."

"It's ok. It will be our little secret."

**Back at the Jonas'**

**Lilly POV**

Kevin had taken Oliver to the music room and showed him around the house. So it left Joe and I.

"So…"

"How about that football game last night?" Joe said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Good I guess. I didn't really watch it."

"Oh." Joe got up from the couch and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I feel safe when I am in your arms." I said kissing Joe on cheek.

Just then there was a knock at the door I figured it was Miley, but man was I off…way off!

"I'll get that Lilly." Joe said standing up.

"Ok"

Joe opened the door and some girl ran in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I stood up and walked over. I was staring daggers at the girl that was kissing MY boyfriend. What was strangest of all is that Joe wasn't pulling away. He was kissing back! How could he do that to me? I stood there for a few more seconds now glaring at both Joe and that girl.

"EXCUSE ME!" I said angrily

The girl was the first to break the kiss.

"Joe, baby, who is this?

"Joe baby? Girl you better get your hands off of MY boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Girlfriend? I am his girlfriend, Mandy! Also if you were his girlfriend then why was he kissing me?" she yelled right back.

"Can I say some-?"

"Joe! I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?" I yelled as I burst into to tears.

"Lilly wait."

It was too late I had ran up the stairs. I didn't know where I was going. I ran into the first room I came too and locked myself in. Although I didn't know someone was already in the room.

A/N: Did you like it? I know it was sorta mean to break up Joe and Lilly, but maybe something good will come of it. Hmm…keep reading to find out! Review please!


	9. How Could You?

**Chapter 9**

**How Could You?**

**Nick POV**

I was sitting on my bed trying to write a song. I heard yelling then nothing. Next thing I knew Lilly was in my room with the door locked and crying into her eyes. She must not have noticed me she just cried. I quietly got off my bed and walked slowly over to her.

"Lilly?" I asked softly

"Nick…how could…he?" she said between sobs

"How could who do what?" I said as I sat down beside her against the door.

"Joe!"

"What did he do Lilly?"

"HE KISSED MANDY!" she said angrily.

"He did what? I am going to have to speak with him!"

I started to stand when Lilly started to cry harder.

"Lilly calm down." I said as I pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It will be ok."

"No it won't Nick. I yelled at Joe and he has Mandy, and I LOVED HIM!" she said

"Oh Lilly. Let me call Miley."

"Ok. Thank you Nick."

Three rings and then a voice.

(A/N: **Nick bold** and Miley normal.)

"Hello?"

"**Miley you have to get over here now. Lilly needs you." **

"What do you mean? She was fine when I left."

"**Miley just get over here quickly."**

"Ok. I will be there shortly."

Click-

"Lilly, Miley will be here soon."

"Nick thank you so much."

"Your welcome Lilly."

_20 minutes later…_

**Miley POV**

"Where's Lilly?" I said loudly

"In Nick's room she won't come out Miley. I am worried." Oliver said with a concerned look.

Oliver led me too Nick's room and walked away.

"Lilly can I come in?" I asked through the door

I heard the door unlock and open a crack. I opened the door enough for me to get through. I slipped through the space and closed and locked the door once again.

"Miley." Lilly said getting up to hug me

I hugged her tightly. I pulled away and noticed Nick sitting there watching me intently.

"Lilly what happened?"

"Mandy came and kissed Joe and he kissed back!" she said about to burst into tears.

"Lilly don't cry." Nick and I said in unison

"I am sorry. I am just angry and sad. I loved Joe then he does this and he just broke my heart."

"Lilly, I am so sorry. I should have been here for you." I said holding back tears.

I looked into Lilly's eyes and instead of the happy joyous blue eyes that looked back all you seen was anger, hatred, and sadness.

"Nick, where is Joe?"

"In the kitchen or the living room, I think."

"Thank you."

With that I walked over to the door unlocked it and walked out. I shut the door behind me and went down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and Joe wasn't there so I checked the living room and sure enough there he was with her!

"Joe I need to speak with you!" I said impatiently

"Well talk then." Mandy said

"Shut it I wasn't talking to you! Joe NOW!"

"Alright I am coming."

I went up the stairs and went to the door that led into Joe's room. He walked in and I shut the door behind him.

"JOE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" I yelled the minute the door was shut

"I ju-." I cut him off

"No I don't want excuses! You kissed your ex in front of Lilly and left her heart broken. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Can I say something?" he asked timidly

"FINE!" I yelled once again

"I didn't know Mandy was going to kiss me. You get all mad about nothing."

"If it is nothing then why did you kiss back then not say anything or even chase after Lilly! You just sat there with that girl! The one that caused you to lose someone who loved you! How could you be so stupid!"

"Wait…Lilly loved me?"

"uh…duh!"

"Man I blew it this time! I am so stupid!"

"Ya think? Maybe you should start by apologizing. I mean she lost complete trust in you."

"Can she come in here?"

"Yeah I will get her."

A/N: Did you like? I was proud of this chapter. Poll time!

Lilly should forgive him

She should never forgive him

Any other suggestions? I haven't done any Kevin/Cassie time in awhile so I think I will do that in the upcoming chapters! Review please!


	10. Why is All I Want to Know

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is chapter 10! The results of the poll are Lilly should forgive Joe eventually, but not right away. BookWormXOXO this is a Niley, but there has to be drama right? It was conflict and drama so let's see what happens next!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly enough.

**Chapter 10**

**Why is All I Want to Know**

**Kevin POV**

Oliver and I had been in the music room and were about to leave when we heard yelling then after that a slam of a door. Miley arrived about 20 minutes later. Oliver walked over to Miley and led her to Nick's door. He walked back over to me.

"I am worried about Lilly." He said glancing at his feet

"Me too. I have never seen her like this."

"Me either."

**Joe POV**

Lilly walked in the door and closed. She glanced up at me her eyes were red and puffy.

_I did this to her, this is all my fault. How could I let this happen?_

She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Well talk." She said sadly

"Lilly I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just…I don't know what I was thinking." I said sadly

"Let me help you! You weren't thinking! That's what it is! If you did not mean to hurt me then why did you kiss her back in the first place! Huh? Why is all I want to know!" she said bursting into tears.

"I don't know why I did it. I just…I am so sorry."

I stood up and walked over to her and tried to give her hug. She pushed me away.

"No. Joe I am not going to forgive you just like that! How could you think that?"

With that she walked out the door.

I sat there and a tear rolled down my face.

**Nick POV**

"Poor Lilly." I said to Miley who was next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, I don't know how Joe could do that."

"Me either. Can you tell me who you went and saw? Please?"

"I went to see…Ja…Jake."

"What WHY?" I started to angry

"He said he wanted to say sorry for what he did the day he came back." She said looking at her feet.

"Well…what happened?" I asked questionably

"Well he said sorry and I…sorta…" she burst into tears.

"Sorta what Miley? I promise I won't get mad." I said encouraging her to go on.

"I kissed-."

"YOU KISSED HIM!!! WHY? DON"T YOU LOVE ME!! NOT HIM!"

"You lied to me!! You said you wouldn't get mad!" she said crying harder then ever.

"Well I didn't know that YOU kissed HIM!"

"Fine! I…argh!"

She ran out the door and I heard the front door slam.

My first extinct was to chase after her. I ran out of my room down the stairs and out the door.

**Miley POV**

_Why did I tell him? Why couldn't I lie to him? Oh yeah because of the stupid sleep walking!_

"Miley…Miley…Miley wait up."

I turned around quickly and seen Nick chasing after me. I dove into the bush beside me. I didn't want to face him. He seen me and he ducked down behind the bush with me.

"Miley I am sorry. I just don't wanna lose you. I am afraid someone is going to come along and take you from me. I don't ever wanna lose you Miley. You mean to much to me and I love you Miley." He said this so softly I barely heard him.

"Oh Nick. I am so sorry. I let my brain get in the way of the one I love." I said as I pulled Nick into a kiss. I broke apart.

"I will never leave you, I promise."

Nick took my hand and took me back to his house.

"Nick?" I said right before we got back to his house.

"Yeah Miles?"

"Where's Lilly?"

"I don't know."

**Oliver POV**

I seen Lilly run out of Joe's room and down the stairs but I have no clue where she went. About 10 minutes later Miley ran out of Nick's room and out the door and Nick chased after her.

_10 more minutes later… _

Nick and Miley walked through the front door smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you see Lilly on your way back?" I asked

"No Oliver. We thought she was here." Miley said

Just then we heard a loud sniffle. We followed the sound until we got into the music room (A/N: A very popular room in my writing. Haha.)

"Lilly!" Miley said as she ran over to Lilly who was sitting on the floor crying.

"This is where it happened."

"What happened Lilly?"

"Joe and I started dating."

"Lilly." Miley said comfortingly

"Let's go home. You need the rest. You can stay at my house tonight."

"Thank you Miley."

Kevin, Nick, and I stood there not saying a word as Miley helped Lilly up. They were about to walk out of the music room and Mandy cleared her throat.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?"

"You know what Mandy? Shut it! No one here likes you!" Miley screamed

"Oh really? So Joe is a no one now?"

"Whatever!"

Miley brushed past her with Lilly and out the front door.

"Who is this?" Mandy asked bitterly

"Oliver is his name and get out of here!" Nick said his face turning red.

"Whatever." Mandy walked away without another word.

"Well I better be going. My mom is going to kill me if I don't get home soon." I said

"Alright Oliver." Kevin and nick said in unison.

"Good luck with the she devil!" I said sarcastically as I opened the front door.

A/N: What did you think? Tell me in your review!


	11. Finally

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for the delay. I had some major writer's block. I got through it! Here is chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own it in my dreams!**

**Chapter 11**

**Finally**

**Nick POV**

"We better get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us." Kevin said to me.

"Alright, night Kev"

"Night bro" Kevin said as he walked upstairs.

I went into my bedroom and quickly fell asleep. I was woken by yelling.

"What do you mean by that?" Mandy yelled

I rubbed my eyes and poked my head out the door. Joe and Mandy were standing by the staircase yelling at each other.

"This! This whole thing" Joe yelled back

"You know what I think?" Mandy asked angrily

"WHAT!" Joe said his face now red with anger.

"That you are afraid to admit your feelings for me!"

"Feelings for YOU? Please the only person I have any feelings for is Lilly. I love her and you ruined it!"

"ME? You didn't have to kiss me back!"

"Joe?" I asked sleepily

"Nick, I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright."

"Uhh…how long were you standing there?"

"Let's just say I know how you 'really' feel about Lilly."

Mandy was now glaring at me. Kevin appeared from his room.

"Mandy you need to leave. NOW!" Kevin said

"FINE! I don't even wanna be here! Joe it's over!"

"We weren't even dating!!!"

"Whatever!"

With that she stormed out of our house and hopefully out of our lives…I hope.

**Joe POV  
**It was 10 p.m. and Mandy had finally left.

"Let's go to bed." I said walking to my door.

"Agreed!" Nick and Kevin said in unison

_8 a.m. the next morning_

"Nick, Kevin, Joe wake up! We are going to be late." Mom called from her room

"Coming!!" I said groggily

I got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Mom I am ready." I said closing my door

"Me too!" I heard Nick say

Kevin walked out of his room and we were ready to go.

"Mom, where are we going anyway?" Kevin questioned

"You have a press conference, remember?"

"Oh" Kevin, Nick, and I said in unison

We were on our way to the press conference. I seen Miley outside her house. She was yelling at Jake Ryan.

_Why would Jake be at Miley's. _I thought to myself

We arrived jumped out of my mom's SUV and into the room where the conference would be held. The room started filling quickly. A couple reporters waved I gave them a small smile. I could not get Lilly off my mind. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Nick said the conference was about to start.

"Joe…is it true you are cheating on your girlfriend Lillian Truscott?"

"No! I would never do that. Next question!"

"Kevin so do you have a girlfriend?" another reporter asked

"Yes…" he trailed off

"Who is she?" another reporter asked

"Her name is Cassie." Kevin said

"So…uh Nick…how is the relationship with Milly Stewart?"

"Her name is Miley not Milly and our relationship is great." Nick said happily

"Oh really can explain why she ran out of your house last night in tears?" he asked eyeing Nick suspiciously.

"What?"

Nick glanced around the room and elbowed me gently as his eyes landed on someone.

"What?" I whispered-yelled

"Look over there!" he whispered back

I looked where he was pointing and there stood…

_Mandy_

She waved a small wave and smiled evilly.

**A/N: Cliffy huh? This wasn't my longest of chapters, but what did you think of it? Also I need an idea for the next chapter! Tell your ideas in your review please! **


	12. The Conversation

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I know I haven't updating but please do keep reading and reviewing! Also I don't know when Joe and Mandy broke up really in life so I am making up a break-up day. Without anymore interruption Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing…or do I…not!**

**Chapter 12**

**The Conversation**

**Lilly POV**

I stayed the night at Miley's. I had her call my mom so I didn't have to tell her what happened. She was really happy for me to have a guy who really likes me. She would be so upset to see me like this. My mom said I could stay last night and tonight if I wanted. I would just have to check in with her.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah Miley…" I trailed off

"You feel any better?"

"A little"

"Are you going to talk to Joe anymore?"

"Eventually…" I trailed off again

Miley pulled me into a hug and told me to call him.

"I will later. They are probably doing something now anyway."

"Ok."

**Kevin POV**

"What is she doing her?" I asked

"I have no idea." Nick said softly

"Well we have a short recess in a few minutes. Maybe we should find out from her." I said in a whisper.

"If we have to…" Joe said trailing off and looking at his hands.

_During the recess…_

"Mandy why are you here?" Nick asked

"Oh you know…to make you look bad." She said glaring at Nick and Joe.

"This has nothing to do with Nick Mandy!" Joe said getting angry

"Dude chill" she said coolly

"Chill! I'll chill when you leave me and my brothers alone and move on!" Joe whisper-yelled

"I don't think I can do that…" Mandy said

"And why not?" I questioned

"Because Joe broke my heart!"

"One it was 6 months ago, move on and two you broke up with me!" Joe said

_Flashback-6 months ago_

_Mandy had come over to our house and said she needed to talk to Joe immediately. They went into his room and Nick and I listened at his door to see what was so important._

"_Joe this isn't working."_

"_What? Yes it is! We are working just fine."_

"_No we aren't Joe. You are to busy with your brothers and the band. I am too busy pursuing my acting career. We never have time for each other. I think it is best if we see other people."_

_We heard footsteps coming towards the door so we ran up the hall and acted like we hadn't been listening. Mandy walked out emotionless and out of our house. Joe walked out of his room upset and heart broken. He was upset for about 2 months then he got over it._

_End Flashback_

"You know you aren't worth it." Mandy said staring at the floor

"Ok." Joe said solemnly

She left the press conference and out of our lives for good. This we knew for a fact.

**Miley POV**

I feel bad for Lilly. I know Joe is really sorry, but I think this is going to take time.

"Miley" Lilly whispered

"Yeah Lilly?"

"I think I am ready to call Joe."

"Ok. Let me grab my cell."

I walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen and grabbed my cell and went back up to my room where Lilly was waiting sitting on my sobbing softly.

"I will dial his number."

I handed the phone to Lilly and waited patiently.

"Hey Joe" Lilly said softly fighting back tears. She turned the speaker on so I could listen.

"Lilly?"

"The one and only" she said with a small smile.

I smiled at her and gave her a reassuring look.

"So…"

"Well…uh how are you?" he asked

"Holding up I guess. You?"

"Missing someone special to me." He said sadly

"Oh"

"Look I have to be going. Press conference so boring. Just know one thing."

"What's that Joe?" Lilly asked softly

"I will always love you no matter what and I am truly sorry."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." He said then…

Click-

**A/N: I didn't have any ideas so writer's block kicked in. The next chapter is dedicated to Kevin and Cassie. Any ideas of where he should take her? Somewhere special? Somewhere romantic? Help me out people! **

**P.S. I know that maybe the day after your boyfriend breaks your heart your not going to wanna talk to him, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. **

**P.P.S. What did you think! R&R!!**


	13. The Special Date

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Make sure to spread the word about my story. I won't be able to update til Friday. I have ****A LOT ****of stuff to do, but I will update if I can! Here is chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I called Disney because I haven't received a check for owning Hannah Montana, but they said I didn't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Special Date**

**Kevin POV**

"Come on bro just do it." Joe said

I had been staring at my black iPhone for about 45 minutes. I was debating whether or not to call Cassie. We had not talked much since the Friday of our date. Nick walked into the room and seen me staring at the phone.

"Dude, why are you staring at the phone?" he asked

Joe responded. "He wants to call his girlfriend, but won't."

"She isn't my girlfriend." I said defensively

"Sure…" Joe said obviously not believing me.

I wasn't even sure if we were dating. I had no clue about anything. I guess it was now or never. Nick had left and Joe was getting annoying.

"Come on! Just do it!" he said

"I AM!! GOSH!"

"Fine. I will leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"Grump" he mumbled under his breath

He walked away and I picked up my cell phone. I slowly scrolled through the list of names. I finally came to Cassie. I hit the send button and the phone rang three times before a familiar voice said…

"Hello?"

"Hey Cassie! It's Kevin."

"Oh Kevin! I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"No worries. So…uh what's up?"

"I was going to ask out a very beautiful girl. I hoped she would join me for dinner tomorrow tonight."

"Really…who would this girl happen to be?" she said sarcastically

"You might know her. Her name is Cassie."

"She sounds familiar…of course I will go out with you Kevin."

"Ok. I will pick you up tomorrow around 6."

"Ok Kevin. Well I have to go, my brother is causing mayhem. OWW!!! ZACH you are in trouble now!"

"Ok, well tomorrow 6 o'clock sharp! Bye!"

"Bye!" She said and hung up. I sat my phone back down and Joe popped into the room.

"I take it, it went well…" he said

"Now why am I not surprised you were eavesdropping?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Because that is how I am!" He said happily.

I just laughed and went off to my room to think of somewhere to take Cassie tomorrow. I sat on my bed and thought and thought and thought and THOUGHT! For like 3 hours, nothing popped into my head. I decided to call Miley maybe she could help me out.

**Miley POV**

I was lounging outside of my room on my balcony when my phone started ringing. I looked at the Caller ID it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin!"

"How did you know?"

"A little thing I call Caller ID. So what's up?"

"Miles you are a girl!"

"Thanks for noticing." I said a bit too harsh then I wanted.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is you think like a girl and I need your help."

"Shoot."

I told her about my dilemma.

"Well I would take her to a dinner by the ocean and then a stroll along the beach."

"Miley you are amazing!! You are the best!"

"Thanks Kev."

**Kevin POV**

We exchanged goodbyes and I turned on my stereo and start dancing my little happy dance. I was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh guys…uh hi."

"Hi Kev" Joe said

"What were you just doing?"

"umm…my happy dance, duh!" I said excitedly.

"I take it you know where you are taking Cassie?" Joe asked

"Yes. Well thanks to Miley!"

"Ok" they said in unison and left.

**Cassie POV**

Right before I hung up with Kevin I got hit in the stomach with a bouncy ball. I knew exactly who it was I said bye to Kevin and chased after Zach.

"I am going to get you little boy!" I yelled from the hallway

"Nah ah!" was my baby brother's response

"Here I come." I had no clue where he was, but he came out the minute I said that.

I chased him for 2 more minutes then finally grabbed a hold of him and flipped him over my shoulder.

"You have too much energy!"

"No I don't! You just don't have enough!" He said breathing heavily

"Oh well" I sat him down on the couch and turned on the TV.

The Jonas Brothers press conference was on.

"Zach, you see the boy on the left side of table?"

"Yes." He said softly staring at Kevin.

"I am going on a date with him!" I said excitedly

"NO WAY! You can't!" he said as seriously as a nine-year old could.

"And why not?" I asked curiously

"BECAUSE he is on TV! You don't date people on the TV."

"Can we make an exception for Kevin?" I asked sweetly

"I guess."

"Thank you Zach." I said kissing his forehead.

**A/N: Did you like it?? R&R please! I hope this satisfies you! **


	14. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**A/N: I know I haven't updated but I had softball tryouts! I made the team and then we had two hour practices and I was worn out, but I will update now and tomorrow maybe twice! Here is the next chapter! **

**P.S. Let's pretend that Like You'll Never See Me Again was not written before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers (sniffle) or the Alicia Keyes song.**

**Chapter 14**

**Like You'll Never See Me Again**

**Lilly POV**

I am upset still! Joe hasn't talked to me much since the conversation over the phone. I decided to express my feelings in a song.

_**Like You'll Never See Me Again**_

I scribbled on piece of paper.

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again

Oh Oh Ohhhhh

How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)

Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh

I reread my song to make sure it sounded good then I called Miley up.

(A/N: Lilly, **Miley)**

"**Hey Lils"**

"Hey Miles, I wrote something and I want you to read it. Can you come over?"

"**Sure! I will be there shortly."**

"Bye"

"**Bye" **–click

Miley arrived about 15 minutes later. I handed her the piece of paper. She sat on my bed and read quietly. She looked over the paper when she was done.

"Lilly you wrote this?" she said surprised

"Yeah. I wanted to let my feelings out and this was an easy way." I said proud of my work.

"I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Only when I am really happy or really sad."

"Oh, are you going to let Joe read it?"

"No. I don't want anyone to know about this song except me and you." I said taking the paper from her and folding it up. I stuck it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Ok Lilly. It is safe with me."

"Thanks Miley" I said softly looking at the floor

"Lilly, we are going to the Jonas's house!" Miley said enthusiastically pulling me up from the bed.

"I guess."

Miley literally pulled me down the stairs and out the door. We ran all the way to the Jonas' house. By the time we got there we were out of breath.

"Tell me again…why we….had to run…" I said breathlessly

"So we could get here sooner, of course!" she said matter a factly

"Oh" I said finally catching my breath.

**Joe POV**

I had been sitting on the couch watching MTV when I heard the door bell ring and voices at the door. I got up and answered the door. Miley and Lilly were there. They walked inside. I noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of Lilly's back pocket so I pulled it out quickly. Miley and Lilly went upstairs to find Nick. I sat back down on the couch and slowly unfolded the paper. It was a song. I read it and just sat there amazed, until I heard Lilly.

"MILEY IT ISN'T IN MY JEANS!" she said loudly

"Lilly calm down." Miley said as she walked back downstairs with Lilly.

"I can't! NO ONE can see that piece of paper! I spilled my guts and if ANYONE reads it I do not know what I will do!"

"Hey Joe?" Miley asked now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Miley?"

"Have you seen a white folded piece of paper that fell out of Lilly's back pocket?"

"Well sorta…" I trailed off

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORTA?" Lilly asked coming closer to me.

"Here…" I handed Lilly the paper and went to my bedroom.

**A/N: Now it is time for you to REVIEW! What did you think of Lilly's song? Kevin's date will come later today. Peace Out! **


	15. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter and the song Lilly wrote. I hope you enjoy the Kevin/Cassie date and let's see what happens between Joe and Lilly. Also I am soo sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of things to do today.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana doesn't belong to me nor do I own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Chapter 15**

**Why Didn't You Tell Me?**

**Lilly POV**

Joe handed me the piece of paper and ran up the stairs. I heard his bedroom door slam so I followed up the stairs to talk to him. I knocked at the door.

"Who…is it?" Joe asked through the door

"Lilly. Come on Joe open the door please."

I heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door swung up revealing an upset Joe. I had the urge to just wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I missed his kisses. I missed his jokes that made me smile. I missed everything about him.

"Joe listen…we need to talk."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said looking deep into my eyes

"Tell you what?" I asked clueless

"That I hurt you like that! That I made you that sad! That song…it was just…amazing, but I had no clue how much of jerk I had been to you. I didn't realize until I read that song."

I was silent taking in everything. Joe continued.

"I should have known better then to kiss Mandy back, but I lost complete control. I didn't know what was happening. I never in a million years would want to hurt you."

"Well it's a little late for that. Wouldn't you say?" I said sadly

"I know Lilly and I am sorry for that, you know that. I could say sorry a lot but it wouldn't matter, because without you I am nothing. I am just another heart broken person who lost the best thing in his life because of a stupid mistake."

"Joe-,"

"Lilly I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better. Someone who won't kiss someone else right in front of you. I now know that you loved me and then I screwed it up." Joe said choking back tears.

I couldn't take it anymore. Joe was on the verge of tears I had to show him how I really felt. I leaned in toward him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I had mine around his neck. We kissed for who knows how long. All that mattered now was the boy in front of me. The one who I _love_. The one I wanna spend the rest of my life with. Joe pulled away and slowly spoke.

"Lilly…I…love you." He said placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too Joe." I said barely above a whisper.

"Lilly?" he asked

"Yeah Joe?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Yes Joe. I would love to be your girlfriend."

He loved me and he truly meant it.

We walked out of his room and back to the living room where Nick and Miley were making out.

"Get a room!" Joe said making a disgusted look.

"Oh Joe…Lilly uh…hey." Nick said timidly

"Wow! Look at the time. Nick and I have to run." Miley said grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him out the front door.

"Awkward!" Joe hollered

**Kevin POV**

_Ok it's 5:00 pm and the date is at 6:00 I better get going. _

I wanted to go over the top for Cassie and make this a special night. Tonight was the night I would ask Cassie to be my girlfriend. 6:00 pm came around soon. Before I knew it the limo was outside Cassie's house and I was walking up to her door. I knocked and the door opened revealing a boy about 8 or 9.

"CASSIE! Kevin's here!"

"Ok! I will be there in a minute. Kevin make yourself at home."

"Thanks Cassie."

I sat down on the sofa and the little boy came and sat next to me. He was staring at me intently.

"You're Kevin Jonas aren't you?" he asked still staring

"Yes I am."

"Cool! I am Zach and I am 9 years old!" He said happily.

Cassie came down the stairs in a red babydoll top with denim shorts and red flip flops. She looked beautiful. I couldn't help but stare.

"Zach I am leaving now. Mom is upstairs watching a movie if you wanna join her."

"Ok. Bye Cassie, bye Kevin. Have fun." He said as he went upstairs.

"Bye!" we said in unison.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yep"

We went out to the limo I opened the door. Cassie got in and then I did.

"So where are we going?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise like I planned."

"Oh is that so?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes it is"

We arrived shortly after. We walked down by the water and Cassie saw the blanket and the basket. I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the basket.

"Kevin this is great! It is so peaceful here." She said as I set the food out.

We ate our food and talked. When we were finished I put everything back in the basket and Cassie and I took a stroll along the beach just as Miley had said. We came up to the pier and we looked over the side and out into the ocean.

"Cassie…I have something I need to ask you."

"Go ahead Kevin." She said admiring the ocean

"Cassie will you be my girlfriend?" I asked grabbing her hand and turning her to face me.

**A/N: CLIFFY! I am so mean! Sorry, but it was getting long so I figured I should leave you guys wanting more! So what did you think? Lilly and Joe are back together. **


	16. The Someone I Didn't Know About

**A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to update! I am getting bad with updating. I had practice and I had to clean because we are having a small get together tonight. ****BookWormXOXO gave me a wonderful idea for some Niley. So this chapter is partially credit to her, I only used a different name for well I can't tell you because it would spoil it, but BookWormXOXO knows what name I changed! **

**Disclaimer: I only wished I owned it.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Someone I Didn't Know About**

**Cassie POV**

_OMG! Kevin just asked me the question I have been waiting for! Yes finally! _

Kevin's smile turned into a frown.

"Cassie?" he asked shyly

"Yes I will!" I said happily

"That's great!" he said excitedly picking me up and twirling me around. He sat me down and kissed me on the cheek softly. It was about 9:00.

"Cassie we should probably be getting back." Kevin said taking my hand in his and lacing his fingers with mine.

"Yeah probably"

We ran all the way back to the limo. By the time we got there we were out of breath. We collapsed in the back of the limo. Before Kevin and I realized it we were at my house. Kevin walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. We waved as I watched Kevin get back in the limo and drive away out of sight.

_**The following day**_

**Nick POV**

I was sitting on the couch with my guitar and some paper and a pen. I was writing a song for Miley. She was my everything and I wanted to write a special song for her. There was a knock at the door so I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it slowly not expecting anyone and there stood the source of my previous heartbreak.

_Abigail Ryan_

I tried to close the door as fast I could, but she stuck her foot in the crack that was left and I could not close the door. I reopened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I came to see my Nicky." She said flirtatiously

"Your NICKY? I am not your Nicky!" I said getting angry

"Just keep telling yourself that" she said slyly

"I will because it is true! Now leave!" I said my voice still rising.

"I don't think so"

"And why not?"

"Because…" she said trailing off

"Hey Nick!" I heard Miley say excitedly

"Hey baby!" I said equally excited

"Who is this?" she asked pointing to Abigail.

"uh…she's…umm my ex…Abigail." I said barely above a whisper

"Your EX? What is she doing here? What were you two doing?" Miley said voice rasing with every word.

"Miley! One question at a time! First off nothing happened because I love you." I said staring at Miley.

"Oh. Well why is she here?" Miley said glaring at Abigail

"I have no clue" I said

"Excuse me? I am still here you know! To answer your question Milly…I came back for my Nicky."

"Her name is Miley not Milly!" I basically yelled

"Whatever her name is your mine!"

"No I am not!"

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Miley asked getting defensive

"Because I don't want to."

"Well you are going to" Miley said stepping closer to Abigail.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because of this"

Before I could figure out what Miley was going to do she punched Abigail. Abigail was hit so hard she fell backwards and into a bush. She slowly got up and jumped on Miley's back. I pulled Abigail off of Miley. Miley was sitting on chair that was on the front porch. She looked pale.

**Miley POV**

Abigail had got up and jumped on my back and punched me twice. The last thing I remember is Nick pulling her off of me and then I sat down on something soft. After that my world went black.

_**At Lilly's House**_

**Lilly POV**

"JOE!"

"What Lilly? Is everything ok?"

"No! Miley was jus rushed to the ER. Nick called and said Abigail Ryan whoever that is came back and her and Miley got in a fight and then Miley passed out." I said frantically searching for my other shoe.

"Well I better call Kev to have him pick us up then." Joe said pulling out his phone and scrolling through the list of names.

"Ok"

Joe hung up and put his shoes on and we went outside.

"Kevin said he would be here in a few minutes."

Kevin pulled up. Cassie was in the front seat next to him Joe and I jumped in the backseat and Kev took off.

**A/N: OMG! Miley! Tell me what should happen next. I know it looks bad, but not as bad trust me. I will update tomorrow or late tonight depending on when our get together is over! R&R please! **


	17. Nick and Miley's Close Up

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them! I got one good idea for Abigail. I will use it in chapter 18. Without further ado. Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: Not owning it (still)**

**Chapter 17**

**Nick and Miley's Close Up**

**Nick POV**

Miley was lying on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. I was sitting next to her. I was holding her hand and whispering softly to her. Abigail had been escorted in another ambulance to the hospital. I called Robby Ray and Lilly and my parents. They were all on their way to the hospital.

_**20 minutes later at the hospital…**_

"Where is my daughter?" Robby Ray asked as he walked up to the reception desk.

"Sir, what is your daughter's name?" the blonde lady asked.

"Miley Rae Stewart"

"She is in room 412. You may go now, but I am not sure if she is awake."

"Ok. Thank you!" Robby Ray exclaimed

"Nick, bro where are you?" Joe asked from across the ER

"Over here"

Joe and Lilly walked over to me closely followed by Kevin and Cassie.

"Can we go see Miley?" Lilly asked frantically

"Yes we can. They are not sure if Miles is up though." Robby Ray said as he started towards the elevator.

We rode the elevator to the 4th floor and quickly found Miley's room. Robby Ray slowly opened the door and we all filed in quietly. Miley wasn't awake. The doctor came in and pulled Robby Ray aside. Meanwhile Lilly had walked quickly over to Miley's bed and was talking softly to her. Joe and Kevin and Cassie left the room and about 5 minutes later so did Lilly. It was just Miley and I. I slowly walked over to her bed. I looked down at her. She was so pale. Like the life had been sucked out of her.

"Miley?" I asked timidly

"Ni…ck?" Miley asked her eyes fluttering open

"Hey Miles! How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. What happened?" she said sitting up

"You and Abigail were in a fight." I said now holding her hand

"Oh I remember now."

"Yeah. The paramedics said her nose was possibly broken."

"Serves her right for trying to steal my Nicky." She said giggling softly

"It sounds better when you say it." I said happily kissing her forehead

"What sounds better?" she asked confused. She hit the nurse button.

"When you call me your Nicky." Just then the nurse walked in

"Oh, Miss Stewart. I am glad you are awake. Let me go get the doctor." She turned to walk away, but Miley spoke up.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course. I will be right back."

"Thank you"

A few seconds later the doctor came in and asked her a few questions then left. Miley patted the spot beside her.

"Come on Nick…please?"

"Ok"

I climbed in the bed with her and put the rail up so I wouldn't fall off. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. We fell asleep lying there on the bed.

**Joe POV**

Nick had been in Miley's room for a good hour or so. Lilly and I decided to see what they were doing. Lilly peeked in the door made a slight squeak. Lilly turned around and spoke to me.

"Joe, let me borrow your phone. I wanna take a pic of this."

"A pic of what?" I asked now peering through the crack in the door.

Lilly snapped a few pics from the door then went in farther and got some close up pics. She handed me my phone back.

"Should we wake them?" I asked

"Nah. Let them sleep. Besides I need to get home and eat dinner." She said closing the door softly

"Ok"

"You wanna join me for dinner at my house?" she asked now walking to the elevator.

"Yeah. Let me tell Kev to stay here in case Nick or Miley wake up." I said walking back towards Kev.

"Ok let's go." I said stepping into the elevator.

Lilly stepped in also and I hit the ground floor button. We walked out of the hospital and to Lilly's house. Which was a good 30 minute walk. We talked about random stuff until we reached her front door. Lilly took her keys out of her purse and opened the door.

"Mom?" she called.

No response

"She must not be home yet. Do you wanna help me make dinner?"

"Sure."

We walked into the kitchen Lilly put on an apron that said kiss the cook. So I did as I was instructed. I leaned in and gently kissed Lilly she deepened the kiss. We were in a full on make out session when her cell phone started ringing.

(A/N:Lilly, **Lilly's Mom**)

"Hello?"

"**Hey sweetie. Listen I am going to be home late tonight."**

"Ok mom"  
**"Just make whatever for dinner."**

"Ok. Bye love you!"

"**Love you too, bye."**

Lilly shut her phone and put it on the counter.

**A/N: So did you like it? I liked this chapter. How cute was that Niley part? R&R! I will update tomorrow hopefully! **


	18. So That Was the Plan All Along?

**A/N: I know it has been an eternity since I updated! I had a little bit of writer's block. Thank you for all the reviews! They were awesome! You are all awesome! And this isn't the longest chapter but it is a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I finally own Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers! Did that shock you? Well this will too…I am just kidding!**

**Chapter 18**

**So That Was the Plan All Along?**

**Miley POV**

It has been 2 days since I got out of the hospital. Lilly, Joe, Kevin, Oliver, Nick, and I were at the Jonas' now. We were in the game room playing Guitar Hero. Nick had bet me that he could beat me at it so I took his challenge. I won the game now Lilly and Joe faced off. Who knew Lilly could play the guitar so well! I was talking to Nick and then it all went down hill for me.

"Tell me Miley or I will tickle you."

"You can't tickle me if you can't catch me!" I said as I jumped up and ran out of the room.

"I am going to get you!" Nick yelled getting closer.

"Nuh uh" I said. We were now in Nick's room. Nick had me cornered.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" I said diving out of his reach and heading for the door. Before I could get out of his room his strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the room. He threw me on his bed and started tickling me.

"Nick….PLEASE….Stop!!" I said in tears.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me." He said smiling widely

"If you love….me you…will stop." I said smiling up at him.

"Aww…man you had to say that." Nick said disappointed rolling over on his side to face me.

"Yes I did." I said proudly

"What is the-." Nick started, but I cut him off by kissing him passionately.

"I knew that would quiet you down." I said as I pulled away.

"You know me so well…" he whispered kissing me on the lips.

"Hey guys…" Joe said barging into the room.

We quickly separated blushing a deep shade of red.

"So…uhh…what's up Joe?" Nick said

"Well other then what I just saw, Abigail is here she said she has something she needs to come clean about."

"ABIGAIL! NO WAY!" I screamed

"Miley, calm down let's just see what she wants."

"Alright if you say so." I said more calmly getting off of Nick's bed and walking towards the stairs. Nick walked up beside me and entwined his fingers with mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. We walked into the game room and there Abigail sat. She got up and walked over to me.

**Nick POV**

Miley and I walked into the game room hand in hand. As soon as we walked in Abigail stood up and walked over to Miley.

"Listen, Miley I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or anything, but my brother told me to get Nick back at all means necessary." She said sadly

"Do you always do what your brother says?" Miley asked.

"Well let me start at the beginning. This is a big secret no one knows this not even Nick." She said pointing to me. She called everyone into the game room and started her story.

"Ok, well to start I am actually related to someone very very famous. You all no him…his name is Jake Ryan."

We all gasped. She continued.

"Well he told me he was still in love with Miley and no matter he wanted her back. He knew I was Nick's old girlfriend so he devised a plan to get Miley back. I didn't want to do it, but he threatened to tell everyone my big secret that no one can know. His plan was for me to come over here and try to get Nick back and ruin his relationship with Miley then she would be devastated. That is when Jake said he would come in and sweep Miley off her feet and she would be his once again." She said now looking us straight in the eyes.

"…"

"Hello? Earth to Nick, Miley, Joe, Lilly, Oliver, and Kevin."

"WOW!" Oliver said quite loudly.

"So that was the plan all along?" Miley asked now standing up and running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't my biggest secret ever would have been revealed and I didn't want that."

"What is the secret?" Joe asked now bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I can't tell you that."

"Man!" Joe said shaking his head.

"So this was all Jake's fault?" Kevin chimed in.

"Yep. It was all him."

"How can we be sure?" Lilly asked

"Because her face pink when she is lying." I said

"I just hope we can all be friends. Maybe even get Jake back?"

"That could work." Miley said

"So friends?" Abigail asked hopeful

"Friends. On one condition." I said

"What's that?" she asked looking at me

"You don't try anything with me." I said standing up and going over by Miley.

"Oh believe me I won't. I have a boyfriend already."

"Oh well that's great." Miley said happily. I was quite relieved too.

**A/N: So what did you think of the secret? What about the Niley love? I also need ideas on how to get Jake back! SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**P.S. I am going to update later tonight if I get any ideas for Jake's payback!**

**P.P.S. NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. AWKWARD!

**A/N: I AM SOO HORRIBLE! I am so sorry I have not updated! I was having some major problems writing this. I also had softball and practice just wiped me out completely and I only could write like once a week and I was frustrated with the story but it is all good for now anyway. It is long I guess. I am not really sure. Once again I am so sorry. Here is the (well I hope) much anticipated chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, and NOPE**

**Chapter 19**

**AWKWARD!**

**Abigail POV**

_What if this whole revenge thing Miley is planning goes wrong for me? What if Jake blows my secret? What am I going to do?_

That's when it hit me. I grabbed my blue enV off the nightstand and scrolled through the list of names. The phone rang 2 times and Miley answered.

**(A/N: Miley and **_**Abigail)**_

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hey Miley!"**_

"**Oh hey Abigail!"**

"_**Can you call Joe, Lilly, Nick, Kevin, Cassie, and Oliver over to your place?"**_

"**Sure, but why?"**

"_**I want to tell you all something."**_

"**Oh ok."**

"_**See you in about 30 minutes."**_

We exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

I got up off of my bed and went into my walk-in closet. I grabbed a pair of tan and brown Bermuda shorts, white lace long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless denim jacket, a pair of black boots, and a red fedora. I also grabbed a silky black trench coat. I went over to my jewelry box and grabbed some dark red bracelets. I grabbed one more thing out of my closet and stuffed it in my black and white Hollister tote. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and picked up the clothes I had just grabbed out of the closet, I put them on. I put the trench coat on over top of the clothes careful to make sure none of my clothes were showing. I stuffed my phone in my bag and headed downstairs and to Miley's.

I rang the doorbell and Miley answered, I stepped inside and everyone looked at me funny.

"I need to tell you all something." I said slowly.

"Well go ahead." Lilly said anxiously.

I turned around and faced the piano. I grabbed the wig with red extensions. I put it on my head. I undid my trench coat and turned around.

"Hi…" I said timidly giving a shy wave.

Everyone gasped.

After about 3 minutes of awkward silence Joe spoke well more like yelled.

"AWKWARD!"

"So you are…" Miley trailed off.

"Mikayla." I finished

I took off my wig and stuffed it back in bag.

"So uh…Miles do you have a revenge plan yet?" Nick asked breaking another awkward silence.

"How is this going to work?" Oliver asked

"One word"

"And that word is?" Joe asked then kissed Lilly softly.

"Michelle!"

"Who is Michelle?" Kevin asked now staring at Cassie.

"She is my _twin_ cousin from San Francisco."

"You have a twin?" Lilly practically yelled.

"Yeah, we talk a lot through email."

"That's awesome." Nick said sweetly

"So when can she be here?" I asked

"I am not sure. Let me call her quick." Miley said while trying to locate her phone.

**Miley POV**

The phone rang a couple of times before Michelle answered in her normal perky voice.

**(A/N: Miley and **_**Michelle**_

"_**Hey Miley!"**_

"**Hey! Well uh…me, my boyfriend, and some of friends need a favor."**

"_**A BOYFRIEND?? OMJ WHO IS HE?"**_

"**You will never believe me."**

"_**Just tell ME please!"**_

"**Ok. Nick Jonas is my boyfriend and my friends are Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Lilly, Oliver, Cassie and Abigail."**

"_**NO WAY! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS NOT NICK JONAS AND YOU ARE NOT FRIENDS WITH HIS BROTHERS!"**_

"**Yes way! Here talk to them"**

I put the phone on speaker and layed it down on the table.

"**Hi Michelle! This is Nick Jonas speaking!"**

"_**OH MY GOSH!"**_

"**Hey this is DJ Danga. How's it going?"**

"_**It is going great now."**_

"**Hello Michelle! It's Kevin Jonas."**

"_**AHH! Hi!"**_

I took the phone off speaker and put it back up to my ear.

"**Do you believe me now?"**

"_**YES! Now what was the favor?"**_

"**How soon can you get to Malibu?"**

"_**Well I have to ask my dad hold on a minute."**_

"**Ok"**

"I take it she is a fan?" Nick asked looking directly at me.

"Yeah. A huge fan. Sorry about the screaming. She will probably faint when she actually sees you." I said

"That will be something…" Joe trailed off

"Probably"

"_**Miley? My dad said I can come tomorrow. He will drop me off and pick me up Wednesday.**_

_**Is that ok with you?**_

"**That is great! Tell Uncle Paul thanks for me."**

"_**Will do Miley. See ya tomorrow. Bye."**_

"**Bye!"**

I hung up the phone and layed it down.

"She will be here tomorrow sometime. So I will call everyone when she gets here." I said

"When will she leave?" Lilly asked getting off of Joe's lap to get a drink.

"Wednesday"

"Cool. Well I have to get going." Oliver said as he walked over to the door.

"Bye!" We all said and he was gone.

**A/N: What did you think of Abigail's secret? Should Miley tell Abigail she is Hannah or should she let it be? Did you like it? I hope so…I will try to update tomorrow unless my sis's friend and his bro come over then I have to entertain them so it depends. Any ideas? If so please review or PM me your ideas. I need them desperately. **

**xoxo**

**Stephanie**


End file.
